


Share Me

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2019 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Square Filled: Slutty OmegaTheme: Sharing the same Omega





	Share Me




End file.
